


Landfall

by Yesbucket



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Worldbuilding, oceanic, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesbucket/pseuds/Yesbucket
Summary: A world covered in oceans subject to extreme tides, and rarely, landfall can be made by its inhabitants.
Kudos: 1





	Landfall

The two moons of Bozoth, Sotis and Irus, were ever present behemoths in the skies over endless blue waters. One was almost always visible as the daylight illuminated the oceanic planet, and one at night, illuminating its depths. They rarely were in the same phase at the same time of day, and the tides were always tumultuous, especially close to the Ship Strands. Waves crushed many vessels and whole colonies that drifted too close to the rocky cliffs of that sacred place where few tread. Rarely though, after many cycles, Sotis and Irus would move together in their illusive chasing dance, just for a few days, and the many colonies would find midnight sands exposed beneath those rocky cliffs where the seas were calm, and place safe enough to make landfall.  
The Yearning Coast was the largest stretch of land that had been mapped on Bozoth, north of the star’s path through the sky, and thousands would gather there to trade, feast, celebrate, create artwork. Remnants of Landfall Past remained, exposed by the retreating waters, where the aquatic life had made homes in the statues and walls erected, barnacles had encrusted the tablets their ancestors had carved long ago, and access to the clifftops could be found through the caves that littered the Ship Strands. The leaders would journey to the peaks, the way marked clearly by those that came before them, to meet and discuss their hardships, losses, sacrifices, miracles, and great joys in their time apart, while their people below on the exposed Restless Margin came together in great joy as one community, instead of many.  
They would be long gone as the moons would part in the next step of their dance, and the tides would come rushing back in to cover the Margin, leaving only the thinnest strip of the Yearning Coast behind, and the dangerous waters surrounding the Ship Strands would have returned, barring entry to that sacred place of joy and community, memories left behind in new sculptures and pieces of jewelry scattered across the landscape for more creatures to find shelter in. A new tablet would be carved and left at the base of the Strands in the midnight sands to mark yet another blessed Landfall.


End file.
